<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Damn Fishnets by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485569">Those Damn Fishnets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Confident Bisexual Seonghwa, Crying, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Fishnet Tights Kink, Halloween, Multi, Oppa Kink, Seonghwa and Yeosang are best friends, Seonghwa’s kinda a man whore, Smut, Sub Kang Yeosang, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Subspace, blowjob, not explicitly said tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s worth reading :) if you like the tags, of course</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Seonghwa frowned into his drink. The cup was halfway filled with some alcoholic mixture that was stirred together carelessly and tossed into a Halloween themed container. There was a thin layer of foam covering the surface. Seonghwa recognized it as ice cream. He felt the urge to throw up at the amount of sugar he could already taste without even taking a drink. With a sigh, he set the cup on the kitchen island and put his hands in his jacket pockets.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa decided, stupidly, to agree to go to a Halloween party that a friend was throwing. He only agreed because Halloween is his favorite holiday and he had a reason to go overboard with a costume.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa didn’t want to wear something too cheesy or stupid, so he went as a well-dressed vampire. He did his makeup, a pale face with eyeliner and a neck wound, and wore an expensive costume. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was worth it in the end, Seonghwa thought, because he got plenty of attention. Women. Men. Monsters. You name it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His bisexual ass didn’t mind it one bit. His costume was an excuse to flirt with tipsy people who wanted to touch him and pull on his cape. He never got tired of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The latest person that commented on his attire, a young attractive girl wearing a slutty cat costume, led him to the kitchen and got him the sugary, foamy, paper cup of death that he had disposed of on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t want it?” she asked, her voice a bit loud for Seonghwa to hear over the music.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alcohol isn’t my thing. But pussy is.” Seonghwa said confidently with a wink. The girl smirked before she took her fake tail in her hand and twirled it around her slim finger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah?” she said, looking up at Seonghwa with her yellow eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do I look like a virgin?” he asked. She laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. Not one bit.” Seonghwa smiled. The girl smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My name’s Sora.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa. Nice to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wanna find somewhere more quiet to talk? It’s too noisy.” Sora suggested, holding her own drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sure.” Sora smiled and held out her hand for Seonghwa to grab. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sora led Seonghwa down a hallway by his hand. Seonghwa was excited to finally get laid after months of using his hand, until a tall guy in a zombie costume stopped them. She immediately dropped Seonghwa’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey. I was looking all over for you. Who the fuck is this?” the man asked gesturing to Seonghwa who froze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s just a friend, babe.” Sora said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi.” Seonghwa said, waving. The zombie looked at him like he was inferior. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ok well I’m gonna go,” Seonghwa said when the guy didn’t reply, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “It was nice meeting you. Have a great night.” He quickly left before anything else happened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">To have less of a chance of being found, he weaved himself through the tight crowd and to the staircase. He dodged a few drunk people and safely made it into a small bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As soon as he entered, he turned toward the door and locked it with a deep sigh. He turned around and saw a very shocked, and cute in Seonghwa’s opinion, guy who was sitting in the bathtub. No water. Just sitting with his phone in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa saw he was wearing a pair of fishnets, along with some costume that he couldn’t bother caring about because he was too busy focusing on the man’s legs. He noticed a pair of black heels laying on the floor by the edge of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa looked up at the guy’s face, seeing black tear streaks running from his eyes down to his chin. His hair was light brown and short with a lacy headband sitting on top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh. Shit. Sorry.” Seonghwa said, turning around to unlock the door, before he heard Sora’s encounter from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Have you seen some fucker in a vampire costume?” Seonghwa heard him ask. Seonghwa closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, after thanking the sky for having him decide to wear such a popular costume.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shit.” Seonghwa whispered. He heard a small sniffle from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do you mind?” a broken voice said. Seonghwa turned around. He was dressed as a maid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m really sorry, but I’m kind of hiding from someone right now.” Seonghwa said as he put his ear to the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The crying man put his phone down beside him and grabbed some toilet paper to clean off his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Seonghwa could only hear the sounds of partying, he turned back around to the sad maid.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What’s wrong? If you don’t mind me asking.” Seonghwa squatted down in front of the tub. The maid sniffed again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Take a guess.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“People making fun of you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Bingo,” he said. “God, why is it </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">funny </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">when straight men dress as women, but as soon as the gay guy dresses as one, they get bullied and made fun of?” the man said, his eyes tearing up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Straight people don’t get it,” Seonghwa said with a shrug. “I remember when my ex boyfriend dressed up as Poison Ivy one year, and he kept getting made fun of for it. Pissed me off.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...I’m Hongjoong.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa,” he said, sitting on the closed toilet seat. “Wait. If you were being made fun of, why didn’t you just leave instead of hiding in here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I got here by Uber, so I don’t have a ride.” Hongjoong sat up, folding his legs to fit fully inside the tub.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I can give you a ride. But I don’t know where you live so... I guess I’m going to have to take you to my house for the night.” Seonghwa was on a roll. Hongjoong looked unimpressed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. I literally just met you two minutes ago.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know I was just trying to... sorry,” Seonghwa said shyly, scratching the back of his neck. “But we can’t stay here all night. Come on.” Seonghwa stood up and held his hand out to Hongjoong. Hongjoong looked up at Seonghwa, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. I’m not going back out there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well what else do you suggest? Staying here until the party’s over? It just started.” Hongjoong was silent. Seonghwa sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They held eye contact for a few seconds, Seonghwa’s hand still in front of Hongjoong. With a sigh he took Seonghwa’s hand and let him pull him up. Hongjoong grabbed his phone and dusted off his skirt before stepping out of the tub.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Get your heels.” Seonghwa mentally laughed. Hongjoong stepped out of the tub and put his heels back on, his cheeks turning bright red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s a... nice costume by the way.” Seonghwa said, his cheeks just as red. He had the urge to cover his front with his cape.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright let’s get out of here.” Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s hand and unlocked the door. He lead Hongjoong out of the bathroom and quickly weaved him through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghw-“ Hongjoong was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Seonghwa. In a hurry?” Seonghwa heard his friend, Yeosang, say. He was the one who invited him to the party in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can’t talk. Gotta go. Come with us.” Yeosang hurried to catch up with them, asking what was going on the whole way. Seonghwa saw him for two seconds and instantly got red cheeks at his Harley Quinn costume, complete with <em>more </em></span>
  <span class="s2">boner-inducing fishnets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa continued to pull Hongjoong along, now with Yeosang following closely behind. They quickly ran down the stairs to avoid bullies and zombies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are we leaving? What’s happening?” Yeosang questioned as they weaved through the crowd on the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before Seonghwa could reply, they heard someone yell, “Hey! Get the fuck over here vampire asshole!” Seonghwa ran faster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa!” they heard Sora yell. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll call you!” Seonghwa yelled back before he continued toward the front door. He didn’t realize until a few seconds later that he never got her number.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa quickly ran out of the house, still holding Hongjoong’s hand. Yeosang shut the door behind them and continued to follow them. They found Seonghwa’s car as Seonghwa grabbed his keys out of his pocket to unlock it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Get in.” Without hesitation, they all jumped into the car and Seonghwa locked the doors. The car was silent except for the sounds of their deep breathing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ugh! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">never</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> wearing heels again.” Hongjoong exclaimed as he pulled off his uncomfortable shoes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I hear ya.” Yeosang sighed, rubbing his own feet through his cheap boots. Seonghwa laughed as he started the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay so,” Seonghwa said, pulling out of the driveway. “Hongjoong was being bullied so I just brought him with me since I was trying to get away from my own problems. I just wanted to bring you along, Yeosang, because I haven’t seen you all night. Also. Do you have a girl named Sora’s phone number?” Hongjoong laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah I have her number. I’ll give it to you later.” Yeosang replied, taking off his wig and boots. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait. Isn’t that your house? Why did you go with us? Shouldn’t you be, like, making sure nobody trashes it?” Hongjoong asked Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not my house. I rented it. Plus, that’s what Jongho’s for.” They laughed lightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Give me your address.” Seonghwa said, looking at Hongjoong. Hongjoong bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Would I sound too paranoid if I said I didn’t want to give it to you?” Hongjoong said, pulling at the end of the small white apron on the front of his costume.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No not at all. We can go to my house. It’s closer than Yeosang’s.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Cleaner too.” Yeosang added from the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sounds good to me.” Hongjoong said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They arrived at Seonghwa’s house. It was a cute small home. Cozy enough for one person. They went inside and hung out in the living room. Hongjoong and Yeosang threw their shoes by the door in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong sighed, making sure his skirt doesn’t reveal anything as he sat on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa sat next to Hongjoong with a sigh as Yeosang sat in the recliner. Seonghwa wanted to do nothing but rip both of their clothes off. He thought the fishnets were getting to his head along with the encounter with the sexy cat lady had already made him horny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and held his head up with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So Hongjoong. Not to make you feel bad or anything but you, like, got made fun of at the party? Isn’t it normal for men to dress as women for Halloween?” Yeosang asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah well when you’re gay... it’s different.” Hongjoong said, looking upset. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gay and also dressed as a woman.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well you’re the host of the party. It’s different.” Hongjoong closed his eyes to prevent himself from bursting into tears for the second time that night.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Nah it’s okay.” Seonghwa could tell he was lying, so he placed a hand on his thigh in comfort. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did you get bullied too, Hailey?” Seonghwa asked, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Um. It’s Harley. And no, I didn’t get bullied, because I brought everyone free booze.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“See, Hongjoong? If you didn’t want to get bullied, all you had to do was bring alcohol.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I hate you. You’re not making me feel any better.” Hongjoong pouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My hand isn’t making you feel any better?” Seonghwa asked, his comforting hand still on his thigh. Hongjoong blushed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Only a little.” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ooh sounds like Joongie likes someone’s hand~” Yeosang teased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang!” Hongjoong scolded, pushing Seonghwa’s hand off. Seonghwa could feel the heat of Hongjoong’s face from where he was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My hand can go somewhere else~” Seonghwa said, moving closer to put his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder. Yeosang laughed as Hongjoong looked anywhere but at Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I mean you probably could.” Hongjoong said softly. The room went silent. Seonghwa looked down at Hongjoong who looked back at him before they both looked over at Yeosang. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m in,” Yeosang said, standing from the recliner. “You lead the way, Count Dracula.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes as he lead both of them to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">______________</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright. If anyone is uncomfortable with me being dominant, speak up now,” Seonghwa said, taking off his shoes and socks. Yeosang and Hongjoong looked at each other, then looked at Seonghwa. When nobody spoke, Seonghwa smiled. “Another thing. The safe words will be green, yellow, and red. Please say them if needed or asked.” Once Hongjoong and Yeosang repeated it back to Seonghwa, they started. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hongjoong, bed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong unquestioningly crawled onto the king sized mattress and waited for further instructions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Take your costume off.” Seonghwa told Yeosang. Yeosang quickly removed his jacket, shirt, belt and jeans. Before he could reach for his fishnets, Seonghwa grabbed his arm. Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa who had also discarded his clothing and laid them neatly on the back of a chair in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Leave em on.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang decided to pull up the fishnets instead. Seonghwa roughly turned him around by the forearm to look at his ass. He was disappointed when he saw Yeosang’s underwear covering it up. Seonghwa sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Take off the underwear but keep on the tights.” Seonghwa instructed before walking passed him to the bed. Hongjoong sat patiently as Seonghwa stood by the side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Should I...?” Hongjoong said, bringing his small hands to his sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll do it.” Seonghwa said before crawling behind him. He unzipped the dress after Hongjoong got to his knees so it would be easier to take off. Hongjoong pulled the dress over his head. He heard Seonghwa take in a breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Damn, Hongjoong! That’s a nice butt.” Yeosang said as he pulled on his tights. Hongjoong laughed, which caused him to lose balance and fall forward. He caught himself with his hands just in time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck.” Seonghwa whispered behind him, grabbing one of his cheeks in his hand. Hongjoong pushed his hips back with a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa couldn’t stop staring at the pretty white thong under the tights. He spread open Hongjoong’s cheeks and mentally whined at the sight. Without thinking, Seonghwa looped his pointer fingers through two holes in the fishnets and ripped a big hole in the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Seonghwa!” Hongjoong exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll buy you new ones.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang came up to the bed once the fishnets were back on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did I tell you to move? Stay there. On your knees,” Yeosang followed orders and sat on his knees, biting his lip. “Just be patient for a sec, babe.” Yeosang liked the new nickname.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong still sat on his hands and knees on the bed in front of Seonghwa, facing Yeosang who smiled sweetly up to the elder. Seonghwa pulled away the tiny underwear, revealing Hongjoong’s hole. Seonghwa dipped a thumb closer to his entrance, making Hongjoong blush.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S-Seonghwa-“ Hongjoong cut himself off when Seonghwa’s thumb slipped inside. Hongjoong let out a whine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t even need lube. Did you fuck yourself before the party? Are you a little cockslut for Oppa?” Yeosang choked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“O-Oppa?” Hongjoong said, innocently looking over his shoulder, making Seonghwa’s heart swell. Before he could become too whipped for the maid in front of him, he slapped him on his ass with a strong hand, making Hongjoong fall forward on his elbows with a loud moan. Yeosang jumped at the loud sound.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Answer me. Are you Oppa’s little cockslut?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Oppa. I-I’m your co-ah-cockslut.” Seonghwa smirked in satisfaction. To praise him, Seonghwa leaned down and kissed the red spot that he smacked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Now, my pretty little maid, go sit with Yeosang. On your knees.” Hongjoong slid to the floor next to Yeosang, facing the bed on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa sat right in front of their faces, his legs open for the two to clearly see Seonghwa’s erection through his boxers. Yeosang felt his mouth water at the sight. Seonghwa leaned forward, kissing Hongjoong on the forehead. Hongjoong blushed a deep red.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you alright, sweetheart? If either of you are uncomfortable with anything let me know.” he then leaned over and kissed Yeosang on the head as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang, baby, do you wanna suck me off?” Yeosang felt like he could’ve gotten whiplash from the change in mood, but eagerly nodded anyhow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa raised his hips to pull down his underwear as he spoke, “Hongjoong. Just sit pretty until we’re done.” Hongjoong nodded obediently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Oppa.” Seonghwa could have came at that moment. But instead, he quickly pulled off his confining boxers and threw them on the chair as Yeosang salivated in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa held himself up with his hands behind him after gesturing for Yeosang to get on with it. Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa as he leaned forward, placing his hands on Seonghwa’s thighs, and licking up the whole length. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong whined from the side, trying to grip the carpet to keep from touching himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw, baby, are you hard?” Seonghwa cooed. Hongjoong nodded, his lips trembling. Yeosang suddenly took Seonghwa’s full length into his mouth. Seonghwa groaned, grabbing Yeosang’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Joong. Since you’re being good, you can touch yourself.” Seonghwa said, combing his fingers through Yeosang’s brown hair. Hongjoong shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I-I like feeling this...” Hongjoong swallowed. “submissive.” Seonghwa moaned; partly because of Hongjoong and partly because of Yeosang’s mouth bobbing up and down his cock. Seonghwa looked down at his face to see Yeosang’s pink and blue makeup dyeing his cheeks. Seonghwa pouted at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so cute, Yeosangie.” Yeosang blushed as Seonghwa felt his throat tighten around him. Hongjoong whined from where he was on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What? Do you wanna be praised too?” Seonghwa asked, smiling evilly at him. Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa could see his hips rolling subtly up into the air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Then join the fun,” Seonghwa ordered. Hongjoong crawled carefully closer to Yeosang. “Move over a little, sweetheart.” Seonghwa gestured toward Yeosang. The younger pulled off of Seonghwa to shuffle to the side and allow Hongjoong to get closer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang eagerly went back for more, grabbing Seonghwa’s shaft in his hand and took him back in his mouth. Hongjoong leaned in and started to lick where Yeosang couldn’t reach with his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After a few seconds, Yeosang started to choke and he pulled off, letting Hongjoong get a taste. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck, you two look good with a cock in your mouths.” Seonghwa said stroking Hongjoong’s cheek. It became hot under Seonghwa’s touch at his words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang kissed Hongjoong’s cheek before he started to jerk off Seonghwa at the base. Hongjoong moaned around Seonghwa’s cock, making it twitch in his mouth. Yeosang then replaced his hand with his tongue, licking the veins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Alright. Get off before I come,” Seonghwa said, grabbing their hair in each hand to pull them away. “Get on the bed.” Yeosang and Hongjoong stood up carefully before climbing onto the mattress. Seonghwa didn’t know what to do with them. To stall, he leaned forward and ripped another hole in Hongjoong’s tights; this time in the front. Seonghwa reached in and pulled his small erection out of the underwear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw, Yeosang, look at how cute his little cock is.” Seonghwa cooed. Hongjoong’s eyes welled up with embarrassed tears. Yeosang smiled at Hongjoong’s lap before Seonghwa ripped a hole in Yeosang’s as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I will also buy you new tights.” Yeosang couldn’t care less. Seonghwa pulled out Yeosang’s cock as well. It was an average size. A little bit on the small side but not as big as Seonghwa’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aw. Yours is cute too, Yeosangie.” Seonghwa said before leaning forward and capturing Yeosang’s lips in his. Yeosang moaned, deepening the kiss as Hongjoong bit his quivering lip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Knowing that Hongjoong wanted attention, Seonghwa purposely began to stroke Yeosang. Yeosang breathed heavily as Seonghwa lowered his lips to Yeosang’s neck. Hongjoong whined, grabbing the sheets to prevent himself from touching his cock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think I’ve met someone as pretty as you, Yeosang.” Seonghwa said, releasing his cock to run his palms up his torso. Yeosang blushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Th-Thank you. Uh. Oppa.” Yeosang hesitated. Seonghwa smiled before leaning down to kiss Yeosang. Yeosang lifted his hands to Seonghwa’s hair, letting it tangle between his fingers. Hongjoong watched in a daze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa pushed Yeosang onto his back. The elder placed his open palms on the backs of Yeosang’s thighs to expose him. Yeosang let out a breath as Seonghwa left bruises on his neck and collarbones. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You want Oppa to touch you?” Seonghwa whispered into his ear, sliding his palm lower toward his ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang nodded, muttering, “Y-Yes.” Hongjoong flinched with a gasp as Seonghwa slapped Yeosang’s ass. Yeosang let out a moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, what?” Seonghwa asked, rubbing the now red cheek.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Oppa. I want you to touch me. Please.” Yeosang pleaded, throwing his head back in need. Seonghwa hummed in appreciation. He ripped the tights to gain access before he circled Yeosang’s rim with his thumb and sliding in the tip of the appendage inside the younger. Yeosang whimpered, squinting his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look at me, baby.” Seonghwa said. Yeosang opened his eyes and raised his head to look back at Seonghwa. Seonghwa looked back at dark eyes that were cloudy with subspace but big with anticipation. Seonghwa smiled sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hongjoongie. Can you help me make Yeosangie come?” he asked, not even looking at Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh-huh.” he said, crawling closer to Yeosang. Yeosang immediately leaned forward to kiss Hongjoong. Hongjoong smiled into the kiss, sitting pretty on his hands and knees. Seonghwa continued to move his thumb in and out. Slowly fucking Yeosang with only a finger. Yeosang squirmed and whined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“More~” he breathed against Hongjoong’s lips. Seonghwa pulled his thumb out before replacing it with his middle finger. Yeosang let out a shaky breath as Hongjoong kissed down to Yeosang’s neck and collarbones, leaving marks on his way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa got distracted for a second, running his hands along the fishnet tights that hugged Yeosang’s dancer thighs, letting his fingers loop through the small holes. His nails scratched angry red lines down Yeosang’s thighs as he fucked Yeosang with two fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa pulled his fingers out to say, “Hongjoong, can you grab my lube? It should be in that drawer right there.” Without a word, Hongjoong reached over to the night stand and gave Seonghwa the bottle of lubricant he found in the drawer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You doing okay, baby?” Seonghwa asked looking down at Yeosang. He gave a nod back at Seonghwa in confirmation. Seonghwa poured a desirable amount of the lubricant into his hand before resuming. Seonghwa’s fingers entered Yeosang again, making him sweat in the slightest. Hongjoong continued to touch Yeosang, making the younger writhe in desire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Kiss me, please.” Yeosang pulled Hongjoong closer to him as Seonghwa fucked him faster, this time with three fingers. The sting felt perfect along with Hongjoong’s pretty lips against his own. Hongjoong caught Yeosang’s moans in his mouth as his hand roamed the younger’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck,” Seonghwa muttered under his breath. He didn’t know how long he was going to last inside Yeosang. Without a second thought, he pulled his fingers out and asked Yeosang, “Condom?” Yeosang shook his head, pulling away from Hongjoong. A line of spit connected their red swollen lips. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just hurry up and shove your cock in me, Oppa.” Weird kink be damned, Yeosang needed Seonghwa. Seonghwa was on the brink of coming just by the words themselves. But instead of having the misfortune of coming before either of the men before him, Seonghwa spread lubricant over his erection and grabbed Yeosang’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong rubbed Yeosang’s brunette locks and watched Seonghwa shuffle closer to Yeosang’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Do it. Please. Just go hard and fast. Please please please.” Yeosang begged, holding his legs open. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I knew you were a little desperate slut. Am I right, Yeosangie? Have you been dreaming about this?” Seonghwa asked, pausing his movement to get Yeosang riled up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes! Yes, Oppa. Yes. Do you know how many wet dreams I’ve had about us? Fuck, you’re so sexy, Seonghwa. Wanted your cock for so long.” Yeosang never told anyone that before, going red in the cheeks as he yelled it out in the privacy of Seonghwa’s bedroom. Seonghwa smirked before sliding his entire length into Yeosang in one stroke. Yeosang threw his head back, letting out a loud yell. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong forced his head back up with a strong grip on his hair, leaning down to kiss him as Seonghwa rolled his hips. Both of them were breathing heavily as Seonghwa watched Yeosang’s legs shake, the tights getting pulled on by Yeosang’s hands that were desperate to keep his legs apart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong let a hand slide down to his own erection, letting a moan slip out of his mouth and into Yeosang’s. Seonghwa caught the action and stopped his movement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hongjoong. Stop.” Seonghwa said. Hongjoong immediately sat up and let go of his erection. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“But Seonghwa~” Hongjoong whined, bouncing in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t touch yourself unless I tell you to,” he ordered. “Or you won’t get what you want.” Hongjoong looked down at his lap and nodded, understanding Seonghwa who continued to fuck Yeosang. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang got louder by the minute as Seonghwa thrusted harder. Yeosang whined and moaned, wanting nothing but to finally come. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please, please please.” Yeosang begged. His mind went fuzzy not too long after his little confession. He let go of one of his legs to grab the sheets under him to keep himself from falling apart. Seonghwa leaned over Yeosang’s bent body and attached his lips to the younger’s. The kiss was rushed and sloppy but they didn’t seem to mind. Seonghwa reached between Yeosang’s shaking legs and wrapped his hand around Yeosang who let out a scream.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck! Fuck, I’m so close~ please let me come. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Say it, Yeosang. One more time for me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please make me come. Oppa.” Seonghwa groaned into Yeosang’s neck, jerking him off faster. Not even ten seconds later, Yeosang’s hips jumped as he came. Line after line of come shot from his erection as he shook with pleasure, moans and cries falling from his lips. Tears fell down his face and mixed with drool on the sheets. He looked a mess. Seonghwa spilled his load into Yeosang not too long after, moaning into Yeosang’s red skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong stared wide eyed at the pair. He had never watched people have sex, but after watching Seonghwa and Yeosang, he didn’t think he could come WITHOUT watching someone else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa carefully pulled out once Yeosang calmed down. Yeosang sat up and straddled Seonghwa’s lap, instantly connecting their lips in a passionate, heated kiss. Hongjoong came up behind Yeosang and started kissing and feeling his body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang moaned, feeling Seonghwa reach down to grab two handfuls of his ass. Yeosang rolled his hips forward, feeling Seonghwa’s spent cock harden under his own groin. Hongjoong reached down, with his own hand, and stuck two fingers inside Yeosang. Seonghwa caught Yeosang’s whine as come drizzled over Hongjoong’s fingers and onto the sheets. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s so hot, oh my god.” Hongjoong said. He pulled his fingers out and stuck them in his mouth, making eye contact with Seonghwa over Yeosang’s shoulder when they pulled away from their kiss. Hongjoong stuck his tongue out as he deep throated the digits. He let out an exaggerated moan, his hips rolling in the hopes of finding the pleasure he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang dipped his head down to mark the part of Seonghwa’s neck that wasn’t covered by the fake vampire wound. Hongjoong crawled closer and kissed Seonghwa, grabbing his hand to guide him to his own front. Seonghwa wrapped his hand around Hongjoong as well as keep a tight grip on Yeosang’s ass as they rubbed their cocks together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang threw his head back in pleasure before he heard his phone ring in the pocket of his jeans. All three men stopped what they were doing and looked to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck. Hang on.” Yeosang said, standing up to grab his phone. Hongjoong took the opportunity to replace Yeosang and sit on Seonghwa’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi.” the younger said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa looked Hongjoong up and down, smoothing his hands along his sides as Yeosang answered his phone. Yeosang was background noise to Seonghwa and Hongjoong as the elder captured Hongjoong’s lips in his own. Nothing else mattered in the world to Hongjoong as soon as their lips connected. The kiss wasn’t rushed or heated. It was the perfect amount of safety and passion that Hongjoong loved. He wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and continued the pace they set. Seonghwa held Hongjoong’s hips in his hands, gripping the waistband of the fishnet tights. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang left the room, not wanting to get distracted. Hongjoong pulled away from Seonghwa to ask, “Where have you been all my life?” Seonghwa smiled and pecked his nose at the sweet comment. Hongjoong crossed his eyes, looking at his nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Around.” Seonghwa answered. They smiled at each other before Seonghwa pushed Hongjoong onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Enough of the soft stuff. Time to get your ass nailed into next year.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong rolled over onto his stomach, sticking his hips back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m ready, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa spanked him hard, making the younger moan. Seonghwa loved the way his ass bounced with the movement. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck. Can’t wait to be buried inside you.” Seonghwa whispered in his ear. Hongjoong shivered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you please hurry? I’ve been hard for so lo- ah!” Seonghwa hit his ass again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t tell me what to do.” Seonghwa‘s voice got deeper, turning serious. Hongjoong’s eyes could have rolled back at how submissive it made him feel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Oppa.” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There’s a good boy.” Seonghwa smoothed a palm up Hongjoong’s back until he grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it back. Hongjoong screamed, grabbing the sheets as his back arched. But he didn’t move from his position.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What am I trying to make you do?” Seonghwa asked, patronizing Hongjoong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“S-sit up on my ha-ands and knees.” Hongjoong answered shakily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So do it.” Seonghwa pulled harder on his hair. He was getting impatient. Hongjoong followed orders and stood up on his hands and knees, just as Yeosang returned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m back. What did I mi-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sit on the floor. On your knees. And don’t move until I tell you to. Hongjoong is testing my patience.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With Seonghwa’s tone of voice, Yeosang immediately listened and sat on his knees by the side of the bed. He could see from the floor that Hongjoong’s lips were quivering and his arms were shaking. Yeosang heard a couple slaps while he was out of the room, so he assumed Hongjoong stopped listening to Seonghwa. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hongjoongie,” Seonghwa started. “I’m gonna fuck you. And you’re not going to come. Ooh, wait, I have an idea. Don’t even think about moving.” Seonghwa stood from the bed. Hongjoong visibly relaxed as Seonghwa let go of his hair to walk across the room to his wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay, hyung?” Yeosang asked from the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Never been better.” Hongjoong said, in all seriousness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure you want to continue?” he asked, just to be safe.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. I- I love it, Yeosangie. Feels so good.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa smiled from where he was looking through his box of toys, when he found what he wanted. He walked back to the bed and sat behind Hongjoong, back to his poker face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong was quiet as Seonghwa slipped a cock ring over his erection. Hongjoong let out a whine of frustration when Seonghwa pulled his hand away to grab the lube. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wh-What is it?” Hongjoong asked, looking down at his cock hanging between his legs. He couldn’t see the metal ring around the base from where he was looking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Have you never used a cock ring before, Joongie?” Hongjoong quietly shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s just there so you can’t come.” Seonghwa said, patting Hongjoong’s head. Hongjoong shivered at the thought of Seonghwa controlling him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What do I do?” Hongjoong asked, getting nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just, sit there? What do you mean what do you do?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Like. It’s not gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> is it?” Seonghwa smiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Only a little.” Hongjoong froze in worry.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just take my cock and you’ll be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa leaned down and kissed the small of Hongjoong’s back. His hands glided from his small hips to his shoulders before going back down towards his backside. Seonghwa gave Hongjoong’s perky butt a slap before he spread the cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang could see how nervous Hongjoong was from the floor. “Can I hold his hand or something, Oppa? He’s nervous.” Yeosang asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hongjoong, it’s fine. Don’t be a bitch about it. It doesn’t hurt. I was messing with you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You sure?” Hongjoong asked in a small voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Positive. Now shut up. Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa poured lube into his hand before spreading it over his erection and over Hongjoong’s entrance. Hongjoong shivered. He closed his eyes and covered them with his arm to stop himself from crying. He was worried Seonghwa was getting mad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa heard Hongjoong sniff and suck in a shaky breath. He was crying. Hongjoong was so deep in subspace he didn’t even know until he felt his face get wet with his tears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said, stopping himself to check on the younger. “Love, do we need to stop? Are you okay?” Hongjoong wiped his face with the back of his hand and sat up on his heels, his back to Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just give me a second,” he said. “You scared me, you dick.” Seonghwa smiled but hugged Hongjoong from the back to comfort him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Aww. I’m sorry baby.” Seonghwa leaned forward and kissed the freckle on Hongjoong’s shoulder. Hongjoong pouted, but forgave the elder nonetheless. Hongjoong ran his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair to let him know.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oppa can fuck me senseless now.” Hongjoong said, bending back down on his knees with his chest and face buried in the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure? What’s your color?” Seonghwa asked, rubbing Hongjoong’s back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Green, Oppa.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good boy.” Yeosang praised with a smile. Hongjoong smiled at Yeosang who smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa spanked Hongjoong, making the man gasp and flinch forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Enough of the mushy gushy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong whined as he stuck his hips back, asking for more. Seonghwa spanked him a couple more times before he grabbed a cheek in his hand to see his entrance. The elder pushed a lubricated finger into Hongjoong, testing it out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m ready, just please fuck me,” Hongjoong mumbled into the bed sheet. “Haven’t had cock in so long. Want it. Want it so bad, Oppa, please.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa groaned before he started to push his cock into him. Yeosang moved up to watch Seonghwa slowly enter him. Hongjoong went silent as it happened.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Breathe.” Seonghwa said, grabbing a fistful of Hongjoong’s hair when he bottomed out. Hongjoong let out a drawn out moan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang, you can kiss him or whatever. Make sure he’s conscious.” Seonghwa half joked. Yeosang obeyed the order and went up to Hongjoong’s face, instantly connecting their lips as Seonghwa carefully pulled out to the tip and thrusted back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck.” Seonghwa said, pulling Hongjoong’s hair. Yeosang reached under Hongjoong’s torso to play with his nipples, making him cry out in sensitivity.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa poured more lube over Hongjoong’s hole before he started to speed up. The white thong was wet with the thick lubricant. Seonghwa would probably have to buy him a new thong as well as fishnets for both him and Yeosang. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Loud slapping and moaning filled the room. Seonghwa let out quick breaths as he gripped onto Hongjoong’s fishnet-clad thigh. “Fuck.” he whispered under his breath, watching his fingers slide through the holes in the black netting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yeosang continued to play with Hongjoong’s nipples as he leaned down to mark his neck and collarbones. As soon as he pulled away, Hongjoong’s moans grew louder. The man started to slowly move toward the headboard with how hard Seonghwa was thrusting into him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The ring around Hongjoong’s cock was tight. He could feel himself pulse through it and it was making him worried. He’d never used a cock ring and he didn’t know what what happen if he were to come. He breathed heavily and shivered at Yeosang’s fingers and lips. He suddenly let out a scream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck! Right there, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">god</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa thrusted harder as he met Hongjoong’s prostate with every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You sound so pretty, Hyung.” Yeosang said before giving him a kiss on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong cried as they kissed messily. Seonghwa let go of Hongjoong’s hair to spank him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I- I wanna come, Oppa. Joongie wanna come~” Hongjoong begged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shut up.” Seonghwa said, spanking him again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Please~! Wanna- wanna c-come.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s hips and thrusted faster, breathing harder as he got overworked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck. Wanna be filled up baby?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, yes, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong’s been keeping himself from coming and it had started to hurt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hurts.” Hongjoong mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You wanna stop?” Yeosang asked, pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No~ wanna come~”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa sighed as he came, filling up Hongjoong. “Come, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong cried as he relaxed his muscles and came. He looked down, seeing no cum squirt from his cock. Then the pain came. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ah! Hurts! Seonghwa, I don’t want it~” Hongjoong cried harder, tears seeping down his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay. Okay. I got you, Hyung.” Yeosang instantly, and carefully, pulled off the cock ring as Seonghwa calmed down from his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa cautiously pulled out and turned Hongjoong over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Baby, look at me. You’re okay. Breathe.” Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong’s hair out of his face and wiped his tears. Hongjoong whimpered and grabbed Seonghwa’s bicep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you talk to me, baby?” Seonghwa said, caressing Hongjoong’s face. He shook his head, his eyes unfocused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Just let him calm down, Hyung.” Yeosang said. Yeosang held Hongjoong’s other hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come back to me, baby, come on.” Seonghwa said, stroking his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he stared right back at Seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck, that was good.” Hongjoong said with a smile. Seonghwa smiled back at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you good? Or do you wanna come again?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wanna sleep.” he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck to get closer to him. Seonghwa giggled and kissed his neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeosang? You down to spend the night?” Seonghwa asked, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">______________</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Seonghwa cleaned them all up properly and gave Yeosang and Hongjoong sweatpants to sleep in. Seonghwa laid between the two. Yeosang fell asleep as soon as he laid down. Seonghwa and Hongjoong faced each other as they spoke quietly to each other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry you got bullied today.” Seonghwa said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s fine. I feel better about it.” Hongjoong said with a shrug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s good.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hongjoong shuffled closer to Seonghwa to hide his face in his neck. Seonghwa reached up to play with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wanna get to know you,” Seonghwa said. He could feel Hongjoong’s face get warm against his skin. “So. Do you wanna, maybe, get coffee or something? Sometime?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’d love to.” Hongjoong said, pulling his head away from Seonghwa’s neck to kiss him on the cheek. Seonghwa grabbed his chin and kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Just like how they kissed earlier, Hongjoong felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He loved the vibes. The cool, autumn air. The soft lips against his. The sound of their heartbeats speeding up. Seonghwa pulled away before he pecked Hongjoong’s nose. Hongjoong snuggled his face back into Seonghwa’s neck as his hands grabbed Hongjoong’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Was I too rough with you?” Seonghwa asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. You were perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Good.” Seonghwa said with a smile. Hongjoong sighed contentedly into Seonghwa’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I better be getting morning sex.” Hongjoong said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh you aren’t leaving the house without it.” Hongjoong giggled. Hongjoong placed a soft kiss against his skin as Seonghwa kneaded the soft skin of Hongjoong’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Night, Seonghwa.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Night.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The next morning, the three of them had soft, vanilla sex and Seonghwa forgot all about Sora and her cat costume. The only thing that filled his mind the whole day was Yeosang and Hongjoong in fishnet tights.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hey guess what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So. Just after I uploaded this, I immediately regretted it?? Cuz I don’t like it??? I’ve been writing this since October and I had so much writer’s block throughout the whole thing. So I’m going to keep this here just cuz but I’m going to re-upload it. And it’s not gonna be anonymous. If you wanna read the updated version, I’ll provide a link when I reupload it. It’s probably not going to take as long to write because I’m just gonna take what I already have here and just alter it a bit. So yeah. Stan Ateez. Fuck bitches get money. Happy Pride Month.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>